


L'homme

by insanedairyfarmer



Category: Rush (TV 2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanedairyfarmer/pseuds/insanedairyfarmer
Summary: "If he comes at you, you use your gun." S3E07.





	L'homme

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but notice how well Kronin treated Shannon, even when he realised she was a cop.  
> Fun fact! 'L'homme' is French for 'man'. It's also the episode name.

Shannon had been through a shit day.

Currently, she was running through an underground car park, partially dragged by Kronin, nursing a possibly broken rib and a sore foot. She was amazed that he hadn't left her at the accident.

Shannon had side-swiped a guy who was about to whack Kronin with a cricket bat. If that wasn't bad enough, Kronin had managed to lift her into his car while she was unconscious. She'd been driven around as Kronin tried to loose the two men on his tail, dragged Shannon through a shopping centre, and then into the car park.

Kronin quickly dragged Shannon into the dubious cover of a large 4WD, and helped her sit down. Doing so, he felt a button on his jacket sleeve clink against something.  
Reaching around Shannon, he pulled out her holstered Glock. Shannon held her breath as Kronin ripped open her jacket and reached into the left inside pocket, finding her ID and badge.  
The look on his face - regret and shock - as he quickly clapped his hand over Shannon's mouth made her heart sink. She was dead, for sure.

As Lawson and Kerry ran through the shopping centre and Abrahams came closer, Kronin lent closer to Shannon.  
"I'm gonna take my hand off your mouth, and you're not gonna scream," he whispered.  
Shannon nodded, panicking. Kronin gently removed his hand, and Shannon took a deep breath, wincing.

As Abrahams drew closer, Kronin leant in again.  
"I'm gonna go now. There's nothing you can do to stop me. I haven't done anything you can arrest me for."  
He was met by silence from Shannon.  
"If he comes at you, you use your gun."

As Kronin fled and Christian cuffed Abrahams, Shannon managed to get up and hobble across the car park. Kerry was the first to see her, calling out and asking her where Kronin was.  
"Gone."

She couldn't help but realise that when Kronin fled, her first thought was that how much she'd like to go with him.


End file.
